russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 beefs up primetime with new shows
October 10, 2013 TV viewing has definitely more exciting and rewarding for Filipinos across the country and all around the world as''' The Kapinoy Network''' continues to provide quality shows that strengthen the network’s programming. The station ranks third behind The Big Two in overall ratings along with the number 3 in TV5 and RPN-9 and is rated number one on certain time slots with on-cam talents and people behind the scenes, producers and directors. Following IBC-13’s successful launch of its new line-up of weekend programs via Panalo Weekend campaign, the network has registered increase in viewership ratings. In the way you watch Philippine television once again in fighting form as they beef up their primetime with new and exciting line up of shows which starts this October. Get into the ratings game with the afternoon blocks of ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold and GMA's Afternoon Prime is IBC's HapoNation and the primetime block ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad considered the weeknight selection of newscast and soap operas (teleseryes, telenovela and asiannovela) is IBC's PrimeTastik with exciting new entertainment, sports and news and current affairs programs from Monday to Friday, morning till evening significantly increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as the strong, undisputed and certified number 3 in the Philippine television industry. Mutya Orquia, Richard Yap and Cristine Reyes will debut a series of firsts on IBC-13; Richard Yap as Sir Chief's game show host (The Weakest Link) and the children's series for Mutya Orquia (Carita de Angel), and a drama series fpr Cristine Reyes (Safe In The Arms Of Love). The veterans stars are joined on stage by John Regala, Vandolph Quizon, Matt Edwards, Rudy Fernandez and Giselle Sanchez. Mutya Orquia stars in the children's teleserye Carita de Angel, which is based on the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela as the Philippine remake. It airs at 6PM, along with Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan, Cherie Gil and Raymond Bagatsing. This will be followed by the network's flagship primetime news program Express Balita which airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30PM, anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go continues to be dominated by TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Drama series will surely fill in IBC-13's primetime block as Richard Yap known as Sir Chief is set to host his first game show The Weakest Link. The contestants of the show with 8 contestants get the chance to win prizes which up to as much as P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The Weakest Link will aired from Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays 7:30PM-8:30PM. Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo are stars on the romantic teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love. They joined by Cogie Domingo, DJ Durano and Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Biboy Ramirez, Cherry Pie Picache, Joanna Morales and Lucas Zamora. Safe In The Arms Of Love airs at 9:30PM. IBC-13 will also premiere back-to-back with telenovela and Koreanovela on weeknights. These are La Madrastra and Glory Jane which will air beginning last September 30. A new telenovela will feature the Mexican actress Victoria Ruffo in La Madrastra which will air at 10:00PM. Doing support roles for Victoria in this telenovela are César Évora, Eduardo Capetillo, Jacqueline Andere, Ana Martín, Cecilia Gabriela, Martha Julia, Guillermo García Cantú, René Casados and Sabine Moussier. Glory Jane will topbill the Korean superstar Park Min-young as the lead role with Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo watch at 10:30PM right after La Madrastra. Serving as hosts at the PrimeTastik trade show are Ryan Agoncillo, Richard Yap and Diether Ocampo. IBC-13's Entertainment Head Laurenti Dyogi Superstar princess Nadine Lustre of Dear Heart is joined by the boys of Whattaboys The rest of IBC-13's roster of stars led by Diether Ocampo Viva has also bought IBC (also the provincial TV stations along with the radio stations under Radyo Budyong AM bands and DMZ FM bands nationwide). Gathering managers, employees, business partners, sponsors, members of the press, and its growing list of exclusive talents. ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are serving the mass market focusing on family audience, IBC-13 is the mass market on more family audience along with RPN-9 and TV5. The Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) has placed the value of IBC-13 at P1.2 billion, while RPN-9 has been pegged at P800 million. In operating, watch the program content of both networks, RPN known as The Kasama Network generates more income through the sale of foreign programming, including hit TV shows from the US, the imports of telenovelas and asianovelas, cartoons, animes and local programing for mass-based. IBC-13, on the other hand of privatization, the branding of The Kapinoy Network offers the programming menu in quality programs with its innovative and creative core intact which generating more revenues and income with a net profit of sales on the state-run television, home to the PBA and NBA basketball in terms of attracting buyers and the stars of the entertainment generally advertising support in the ratings game. A captive audience viewers impatient to the advertisements of various consumer products. Born of the combination of IBC's technical superiority. The proven experience of sports experts and daring creativity. After the launch of Panalo Weekend, IBC-13's Entertainment Head Laurenti Dyogi assures Filipino audiences that the country's third leading television network is ready to entertain during time slots when more people are hooked up on television; during daytime, primetime, late-night and weekend in Philippine television to develop its audience having its stable of talents, teen stars, actors, actress, stars and superstars. The Canoy and Roa group’s entry into Channel 13 is seen as the television industry, with the network expected to become a third major player in Philippine broadcasting with the original program concepts. The Kapinoy Network has performed well under Canoy's stewardship as IBC-13, which is remarkable fighting in considering the longstanding dominance of the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Basketball fanatics of National Basketball Association (NBA) and Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games also being aired on IBC-13 and IBC News Network (INN). It's Partytime will also get a boost from a new look and format to claim the concert party TV. The show's singers and performers are giving competition. Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Gino Padilla and Lani Misalucha as the main hosts in the musical variety show every Sunday at 12:30 p.m. along with the co-host and performers of the Kapinoy stars with a rising pop stars. "Our primetime will be different as you can see. It will be full of dramas, fantasy, comedy, suspense, game show, sports and reality in getting more share of the total ratings of all the local productions", Laurenti added. HapoNation and PrimeTastik is introduced with programs scheduled to be aired a new shows conceptualized. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Anja Aguilar, Cristine Reyes and the men of Whattaboys Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap are pictured here with Mutya Orquia. The hosts of Showbiz Star Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay This blogger with now certified Kapinoy star Robi Domingo